


He said I'll be gone before you know

by kerberosheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, a bit of angst, clone theory yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerberosheith/pseuds/kerberosheith
Summary: Keith returns to the castle and has a conversation with Shiro, followed by one strange dream.





	He said I'll be gone before you know

**Author's Note:**

> hi umm im kinda nervous bc this is my first fic so if u could give me some feedback i'd really appreciate it!!

After what could have been hours staring at the ceiling in his room, Keith closed his eyes. Between having just found his long lost mother, coming back into the team and Lotor's new constant presence around the castle, not to mention the ongoing war against the galra, he was tired.

 

He knew of his duties though. Having reunited with his mother made him realize the place he needed to be now, where he was most needed, with team Voltron.

 

But something was off. More specifically, with Shiro. Not taking into account brief conversations when the Blades and the team were discussing methods of war, trades and alliances, they had last spoken when Keith left to join the Blade of Marmora. He still remembered the warmth of his hug enveloping him, his heartbeat increasing in a second before the team joined in and said their goodbyes - It had been a good moment, one he would cherish. As opposite of now, where everything seemed grey.

 

When Keith came in and announced he would be back into the team, he was received with smiles and and even a slight nod from Lotor. Only Shiro wasn't smiling. in fact, he said ''we're glad you're back, Keith'' but seemed to be spacing out. Keith decided he was just tired like himself, and let it go, even if it hurt his heart a little.

 

Everyone knew they had to decide eventually what changes they would do regarding the lions, but he didn't want to think about that just yet, so after taking a quick nap he went to talk to Shiro, to see how he was.

 

He found him in their common room, looking down at the ground.

 

''Shiro, is everything okay?''

 

''Oh, hi Keith, yeah, sorry, I just have a headache.'' he glanced his way but quickly looked back at the ground.

 

''Since you came back you keep having those...Are you sure everything is okay?'' He sat by Shiro's side, trying not to show how much it hurt seeing him like this.

 

''To be honest with you I... I don't know... A couple of days ago we were on a mission in Olkari and had to connect with our lions... Lance told me when we were in that place I told him something he couldn't hear, but i don't remember doing that.''

 

''...What do you think that was?''

 

''I dont know... it's like... it's like it wasn't me.''

 

''Shiro...''

 

''It's like I'm not myself.''

 

He didn't know what to say. That was obviously weird, and Keith felt confused. His mind started conjuring up the worst scenarios and he had to stop himself. He could have just forgotten he said anything considering the situation. Lance could've been mistaken. There were a lot of options. When he looked at him, Keith could see how scared he was. It was in his eyes.

 

''I don't know what to do, Keith.''

 

He wanted to hug him. Hold him and tell him everything's going to be fine and not let go and just _kiss him_ \- just make him feel better.

 

''Shiro... We'll get throught this. Everything is going to be fine.'' It had to be. ''I'm here. I'll help you.''

 

Shiro looked at him and smiled, finally. That smile filled his heart.

 

''Thank you Keith. I'm going to sleep now, you should too.''

 

''Yeah, I will.''

 

Keith was somewhere between sleep and awakeness. His conversation with Shiro still in his mind, trying to figure out what this could mean. Whatever it was, he would do everything he possibly could to help Shiro. Always. He felt the pull of unconsciousness on him, and let himself go.

 

''Keith?''

 

When he woke up, he was somewhere different, yet familiar. It felt more lucid than any dream he ever had.

 

Shiro was there. He quickly helped Keith to his feet and kept a strong yet gentle hold on his shoulders.

 

''Keith! Keith, you're here! Listen I-''

 

''Shiro? Is this a dream?'' For some reason he couldn't quite explain, he felt sad.

 

''No, it isn't. Listen to me, okay? I need you to tell the team this, you guys are in grave danger.''

 

''Wh- How do you mean Shiro?'' He searched on his eyes, he was trying to find the words like he didn't know where to start.

 

''I don't have much time, just... Black saved me. Remember our fight with Zarkon? When we were hit, Black brought me here but Keith, listen, that guy, he is not me, he is an impostor, he could barely connect with the lion and that's how I-'' Shiro stopped for a second, realising he himself was disappearing.

 

''Shiro!'' Keith was desperate, he tried holding onto him but his hands went through as if he was nothing but a ghost.

 

''It's okay, I'll be fine, just tell the team. Don't trust him. Don't let him know what you know.''

 

''Shiro, please, don't go... Not again.'' It was happening all too quick, he didn't know what to do, just wanted to touch Shiro, one more time, just one more time.

 

Shiro, as if reading his thoughts, touched the side of his face with his right hand.

 

''I trust you, Keith.''

 

When Keith blinked, he was awake. After a few seconds disoriented his mind overflowed with information. _He is an impostor. Don't trust him. Don't let him know what you know._

 

_I trust you, Keith_

 

With Shiro's words still in his mind, he knew what he was going to do first.

 

He was going to save Shiro.

 

_I'll save him_

 

_As many times as it takes._

**Author's Note:**

> i also got a [tumblr](http://kerberosheith.tumblr.com/) if u wanna follow me!! thanks for reading!!!


End file.
